


The Queen

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates drabble. Captain Hook searches for a companion and finds the mechanical queen from When Games Become Deadly. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Slightly in Stone, Peter on Trial, Treasure Hunt, Demise of Hook, When Games Become Deadly, Slightly Duped, Ages of Pan 1, Friday the 13th, Immortal Pan, Curly's Laugh, The Croc and the Clock, Wendy and the Croc, Invisible Tootles, The Letter, Living Pictures, The Rake, Knights of Neverland,  A Wee Problem, The Hook and the Hat, the Phantom Shaman, Mardi Gras, The Never Ark, The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Count de Chauvin, etc.      Captain James Hook x When Games Become Deadly Mechanical Queen.





	The Queen

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*I'll find a companion. The useless pirates anger me* Captain Hook thought. Frowning, he walked by many trees. Captain Hook remembered standing near a mechanical queen during a previous chess game and gasping after a knight kicked her. *STOP THAT, YOU CAD!* He gasped after he found the queen by a tree.

Captain Hook smiled. *You will be my companion* he thought. He lifted the queen and carried her to a boat. After going to the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook kissed her by one side of it.

*You'll never harm me.*

He sobbed after the queen fell on his shoulder.

 

THE END


End file.
